


Kiss the Girl

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Kou has always wanted to kiss Chie, is now his chance?
Relationships: Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774
Kudos: 2





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: First Kiss

Kou had a lot of emotions when Chie agreed to be his girlfriend. A mix of surprised, happy, and a little anxious. What if she left him? Did he deserve her? Did she even like him or was she pitying him? Did-

"Kou? You in there?"

"Hmm what?"

"Our date?"

Right, they were supposed to go on a date after school. Kou hadn't even realized that he stood in his usual spot in the hall, where he would wait for Narukami to come. "Crap I blanked, I'm sorry."

"Well come on! The Mega Beef Bowl isn't gonna eat itself!"

"I don't know how you can eat that whole thing."

"I don't think anyone can, but I'll try!"

"Please don't die."

* * *

This was a mistake on Kou's part. He thought they could just spend the day walking around the Samegawa and talk. He didn't expect to be Chie's training buddy. Here he was, sweaty and in the summer heat.

"Sorry about all of this-"

"No, it's fine! I just wasn't expecting this," he reassured her.

The two of them were in the grass, sitting side by side. "I just always wanted to get stronger. To protect Yukiko," she started, "I don't know what I want to do with this power. Sure, all my training is good discipline but what else could I use it for?"

"Maybe put it to some good use? There's gotta be something you can do with your strength," Kou answered. He wasn't sure what to tell her, he didn't really know what he wanted to do either.

"Yeah."

Kou looked at her, he noticed the sweat running down her face. He noticed her breaths and the way her chest rose and fell. Should he- no. He should be there for her, not just pushing her problems away. "I'm glad you told me." Her eyebrows furrowed a little bit. Shit, he had to fix this, fast. "I mean, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you vent?"

* * *

The school trip was uneventful, for Kou at least. Chie, on the other hand, had a lot to say about it. Letting him know all the crap her and her friends got into those few days. Was he jealous? A little bit. Mostly because she was hanging around mostly other guys the whole time. He knew that Chie wouldn't cheat on him, though whenever he saw her with Narukami or Hanamura a part of his mind would shout at him. Shout at him to get defensive, to get mad, that she didn't want him. But it wasn't true.

That's how he ended up here, at a movie theater in Okina. Hand in hand. Watching an action movie. Kou heard about a movie Chie might like and he thought, you know, good boyfriends take their girlfriends out on dates. He didn't anticipate Chie to squeeze his hand this much, sure the movie was exciting, but damn did she have some grip. He didn't know how Yukiko deals with Chie's grip.

They sat in the back; Kou made the choice to Chie's dismay. She wanted to be up front and close to the screen. Kou wanted to be in the back so he could actually see what was happening. And didn't most couple make out in the back of movie theatres? Kou only hopped to get a kiss, one kiss. That's it. He didn't want to make the first move, he wasn't a wimp, but Chie could make can man cower in fear if she wanted.

There was a romantic subplot in the film, nothing Kou cared about. But he could see Chie's eyes gloss over at those parts. Maybe now wasn't the best time.

When they went back to Inaba, Chie was doing kicks and punches as he walked her home. She insisted she didn't need to be walked home, hence the punches and kicks, but with the murders... Kou didn't want to take a chance.

Hell, even when they were on her doorstep Kou couldn't bring himself to kiss her. Though she did give him a hug, the best hug Kou could ever ask for.

* * *

Once December came around Kou was less worried about getting a kiss and more about his family's safety. _Chie's_ safety. Rumors about the fog spread, Kou wasn't sure if he believed them or not. But it wasn't safe, whatever it was.

On a day when the fog was thin Chie dragged him out to train. He genuinely enjoyed training with Chie now, watching her get so passionate about something she works hard for. Kinda like him and basketball, just a little bit.

They trained for a while then decided to walk home right after, Kou didn't feel right hanging around the Samegawa with all this fog. But that didn't stop him from walking her home. "I don't need to be walked home Kou. If someone grabs me, I'll just hit them like this! Hiyah!"

Chie demonstrated one of her kicks that Kou has gotten so used to seeing. "I know. I'm just worried about you."

He saw the girl blush, he thought it was cute. "You're too sweet for your own good."

"Can you blame me?" She stopped in her tracks. Kou stopped too. "Chie? You okay?"

"Remember how I said I wanted to get stronger to protect Yukiko?"

How could he forget, it was the first real time she confided in him. "Yeah?"

"It's not just her I want to protect, it's everyone. Her. The town. And you," she admitted spilling her guts for him. She grabbed his hand, she never held it so gently before.

* * *

"God what a year," Kou mumbled to himself.

The murderer was caught, the fog disappeared, and everything was all right. Most years Kou would go to the shrine with his family, although this year he wanted to go with Chie. He was not expecting her to show up in a yukata.

"You look great!"

"T-thanks."

* * *

Kou hadn't even realized Narukami came back to visit until Chie told him. He wondered what Narukami thought about Chie now, how she changed from when he last saw her to now. Personally, Kou liked that she was growing out her hair a little. Well, he'd like anything she did with her appearance. But Narukami left as soon as he arrived back in Inaba. If he was being honest, he was glad. Ever since Chie started getting a bit serious about her studies, Kou hadn't had much time to spend with her.

Today was another training day. On more than one occasion Chie complimented him on how he was able to keep up with her, but Kou would not be left in Chie's dust. They went to Aiyas' after training, as they always done. And by the time they left Aiyas' it was already late into the afternoon with the night approaching. And as customed at this point, Kou walked Chie home. They ended up talking a longer way to her home, neither of them wanting to leave the other. But Chie eventually did have to go home. They stood in front of the front door, as they had so many times before. The couple said their goodbyes but neither of them moved, just standing there awkwardly and stiff. Until Chie closed the space between them.

She tasted like meat.


End file.
